12thgenerationvongolafandomcom-20200214-history
Silver Takahashi/Love
Bio Silver Takahashi looks 19, (TYL =29) year old boy and the 12'th Generation's leader,Vongola Sky guardian.He is a very intergetic man,That loves to battle,Who he is fighting is not a problem,But the rush from it is enough.his favorite things to do are Fighting, Talking and cooking for the family,And also crafting weapons.He was "born" in a beat down palace in the middle of nowhere, at the same time is brother was born(Belzebub). History He was born in a small, poor human village. Though he was raised a rich child, he grew up with everything handed to him. Even though he was rich, he really cared about how the poor lived. This, however, was cause for rich children to bully him, which is the main reason why he cant stand being around rich people. When he was just 15, his village was attacked by the poor. He hid in a small cabnent when his home was being attacked and robbed. An aged rogue discovered him hiding in the shelves, and after seeing holding a picture of his family and not the money he was handed down on him, decided to take him from teh rich to raise him as they're own. He was taught how to protect his family and himself.when he was truly tooken in, by the time he was a custom to the poor. 1 month after he turned 20 years old, the poor's hideout was raided by his previous family searching for him . He fought valiantly with his new family against them and was told to escape, however he was wounded. As he wandered aimlessly, he was attacked by his brother. He did not know who he was fighting due to dizziness, so he tried his best to fight and stabbed his brother in the neck killing him. All of a sudden, a man in a suit appeared and began to run towards him and stopped at the dead body looking at silver and yelling at him "Why...Why would you do this to your brother!". After hearing the mans voice noticing it was his father, he fell to his knees crying from what had happened to.while he was crying he sensed a high level of spiritual energy in him. However, after just a few minutes, he bled out and died. He woke up in an area unknown to him. When he regained his senses, he noticed the women smiling down at him. When he reached up at the woman he noticed that his hand was small like a baby's,The man was no to the size of a baby, Later on while growing up his past memorys as a human dispeard slowly until it was all gone and he was fully a demon,He is now 19 years old and his family was attacked by another castle that had past fights with the takahashi, He fled out of the castle and to the human world, He didnt know how to get back so he wandered the earth blindlessly until he found home with the vongola family,Later on he was intrusted to be the Sky Guardian of the 12th vongola family,He now lives a wonderfuly life with his new family,The rest is to be continued Apperances: Half Satan Appearance:Normal He wears a Customed Black and red uniform,with Many wristbans and Long black tight pants,He has short red hair that spikes up like sharp knifes,His eyes are picth black with a red litte dot in them,He has a black sticths around his neck with cracks. Op-t Apperance:He wears a long black scarf that flows down to the ground around his neck and With two fang marks on his cheek thatare black with negative mirror clothing down to his shorts,With white shoes that are black with white laces, And a small cloth thin mask around his nose, with a blurry 666 on his left hand,And holds a thick ring around his wrist with a small button on it, Op-t/Satan Apperance:He wears the same clothing that he does when he is a Op-t But there is medium sized bent horns on his head and a spent 666 on his forehead, His mouth slitt from one ear to the other ear,With many tails of differnt types of elements in each one, And the ring on his wrist is gone and instead has a small dot on his that has giant vains going out into his arm.With the sticths that wear on his neck go all around his body barely seeing any of his skin but only aura and dead natrual energy oozing out of them. Weapons and Abilities *'Dying Will Mode': This is when Silver is shot by Reborn's Dying Will Bullet or by taking a Dying Will Pill It uses the pressure he faces during a crisis to externally remove Silver's body limiters. He then uses his increased strength and renewed confidence to fulfill his dying will, which is the last thought he regretted before being shot. *'Hyper Dying Will Mode': This is when one has been hit with the Criticism Shot or ingested two Dying Will Pills. Hyper Dying Will, instead of removing external limiters on the body and using pressure during a crisis, removes internal limiters; therefore, releasing the person's hidden awareness. When the internal limiters are lifted it awakens his Hyper Intuition. *'Minus State': This is when Silver achieves a state where he has an even emptier dying will than when he's doing nothing. Because of this a part will become empty allowing him to receive the enemy's flame and negate the damage. *Oath Flame: A combination of the Earth Flame and Sky Flame that forms a extremely powerful Flame. This flame has the abilities of both the Sky and Earth Flame and was created when the Earth Simon Ring and the Ring of the Sky Version X fused together. * Armor of Choice: Aura,Natrual energy,Lightning sheild. Weapons of Choice: Enerus staff,7-foot long blade,Special Gloves,7 inch long blade, vongola box animals, Triple X.Burner,, Cambio forma, Cambio forma: 2nd stance, Lightning.X.Aura.X.Natrual energy gloves,Enerus golden staff. Equipment http://static.zerochan.net/full/36/49/502486.jpg He holds What looks like a Sctye but is a spear in his left hand and in his right hand he holds a Axe, The giant cloat is to hide the scars on his body, Which is another weapon of his,And under the cloak may noy be anything but there is a giant Gullitine under it , All of these weapos are made of his own blood. *'Sky Vongola Ring': Won after the Ring Battles with the Varia. Usually worn around his neck, but worn behind his right glove when he is fighting. In the future, both Future Tsuna and Present Tsuna learn how to release Sky Flames with the Harmony attribute. Tsuna is also able to open any kind of Box Weapon using the sky flames produce by the Sky Vongola Ring, though the power is less than those opened with the original flame attribute. In addition, it can also not bring out the true potential of the box weapons. During his battle with Byakuran, a manifestation of Vongola Primo appeared and granted Tsuna and his Guardians the true power of the Vongola Rings. As such Tsuna's Flames and Techniques have dramatically increased in power. *'Vongola Box Ring (Natsu)': At the end of the Future Arc after Byakuran was defeated, the Vongola were told that they can't take the Vongola Boxes with them. But with Verde's help, the Vongola Boxes were turned into Rings and were brought back to the present with the Vongola. *'Ring of the Sky Version X': A newly formed ring created by combining the Sky Vongola Ring and Vongola Box Ring (Natsu). *'X-Gloves' (エクスグローブ, Ekusu guroobu): Created by Reborn's pet, Leon. At first, they appear to be white, wool mittens, but when used with the Dying Will Flame, they change into a pair of black, metal-clad Gloves. *'X-Gloves, Version Vongola Ring': Though otherwise identical, the X-Gloves, Version V.R. have a large crest resembling the Sky Vongola Ring on the back of the hand. *'X-Gloves, Version Vongola Gear': The new gloves now seems to be mostly red, unlike the previous gloves black. The normal crystal blue Vongola Emblem in the middle now has a red cross on top of it reading "Vongola Famiglia", and a Flame type designs also covers the base of the gloves. Also, as part of the gear, a leg bangle has been added, based on the second ring, which is connected by a chain to a simple belt with an "X" as a buckle. *'Flame Resistant Clothing': These are spun from special Flame Resistant Cloth made by Leon and are capable of withstanding the Dying Will Flame to an extent. *'X-Headphones': Created by Giannini during the Future Arc, to act as a way of communication during the Merone Base invasion. Per Reborn's request, this headset is able to project holograms, to allow Reborn to help Tsuna from a Distance. Spanner, later linked the headsets to the contact lenses he created to help Tsuna perfect his X-Burner. The present Spanner created upgrades for these along with upgrades for the contact lenses. *'Motorcycle': In the manga, Tsuna has a Honda 250cc NSR Rothmans. In the anime, the airbikes have identical appearances aside from differences in coloration so Tsuna's color is Primarily White with some Blue. *'Leone di Cieli Version Vongola (Vongola Sky Lion): ''Tsuna's Vongola Box Weapon, which takes the form of a young lion with a mane made of Sky Flames. :*Cambio Forma Modo Difesa:' ''Mantello di Vongola Primo: Natsu changes into a long, black Cloak. The Cloak is attached to a metal plate on the X-Gloves. The Cloak's Ability is to nullify attacks using the Sky's Harmony Attribute. :*'Cambio Forma Modo Attaco:' Mitena di Vongola Primo: Natsu combines with the X-Gloves and turns into a Gauntlet. While using this, he can concentrate all his Flames into a single attack without charging. *'Vongola Hyper Intuition': Described by Reborn as being "a power that could see through all" which allows the user to predict upcoming attacks. Techniques *'Zero Point Breakthrough: Revised': Silver own version of the Zero Point Breakthrough. The revised Technique allows Silver to not only absorb the enemy Flames, but convert the Flames into his own power. *'Zero Point Breakthrough: First Edition': http://images.wikia.com/reborn/images/b/b6/X-Burner_Air.jpgX-Burner Air '''The Technique used by the First Vongola and later the Ninth Vongola and Silver. It takes Silver to be in the opposite state of the Hyper Dying Will State to create ice, which is highly negative compressed energy that can seal Dying Will Flames away and can only be melted by the Dying Will Flames. *X-Burner: A powerful blast of Dying Will Flame from the X-Gloves Version Vongola Ring usable on the ground and in the air. *XX Burner: upgraded version of X Burner. Soft flames fired out backwards absorb the recoil of the front facing flames. *X-Stream: dives down at the enemy, and rapidly begins to circle them from bottom to the top, flames lagging behind, until they are completely covered with spiraling flames. *Big Bang Axle:' concentrates Flames in his fist while using Mitena di Vongola Primo to deliver a powerful punch which is said to rival the X-Burner in power. *'Burning Axle:' After gaining the Original Vongola Rings, the Big Bang Axle gained more power, and was dubbed the Burning Axle. *'X Cannon:' After gaining the new Cambio Forma Version Vongola Gear, Silver can shoot two powerful blasts with an X shape from the hand with the other hand on the arm. *'Gravity Manipulation:' After gaining the power of the ''Oath Flame,Silver is able to utilize the power of the Earth Flame and uses its Gravity Manipulation powers. *Hells Pool:He drops his weapon on the ground,And it turns into blood that sweeps around the floors and walls covering it in blood. *X.Doctor: Silver Unwraps his sticths from all over his body and uses them as whips so swing around the room to cut through anything. *Dempsey roll:He spins his head in a double circle fashion and everytime he swifts to the left or right he hits his opponent